Surprises
by Jaysgrl
Summary: Alex has a surprise for Jay, how will he react? Secrets never happend but Jay has slept with other girls.
1. Default Chapter

.**Surprises**

This story is told in Alex and Jay's POV. Please review after you read the story. The more reviews the faster I update.

Alex POV- 

I walked out of my bathroom, sure I was pale white in the face. This can't be happening to me. I sit down on my bed and look at the test in front of me. It's blue. I'm pregnant. I have to call Jay. I pick up my cell phone and dial his number.

Meanwhile…

Jay's POV- 

I'm lying in bed by some random girl again. If Alex ever found out about this she would kill me. Actually she would break-up with me first, then kill me. I don't know why I do this. I love Alex so much and I know she loves me, but I know she has cheated on me. I look next to me when I feel the girl next to me move.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey Hannah," I said

"Can I use your shower? Then I'll leave."

Sure, go ahead," I said.

After she left for the bathroom I got up, dressed, then my cell phone rang.

"Yeah," I answered.

"Hello to you too," I heard Alex's voice.

"How are you this morning Alex?" I asked.

"Not so good. Can I come over?"

"When, why?" I asked worried.

"Now, and because I have something to tell you"

Hannah came out of the bathroom in a towel.

"Jay have you seen my clothes?"

"Jay who's that?" Alex asked.

"Uhhh," I said to Alex and pointed to the bed for Hannah.

The cell phone line was silent so I figured Alex hung up. I went to the kitchen to get some food. I heard the door knock and I saw Hannah coming from the bathroom so I let her answer it. I heard Hannah say hello. Then the voice I didn't want to hear belonged to Alex.

"Who the hell are you?" I heard her say and then got really worried.


	2. Now you Know

Surprises Chapter 2

Alex POV-

I walked up to Jay's door and rang the doorbell. I saw a blonde girl open the door.

"Who the hell are you?" I yelled.  
"I'm Hannah and I'm leaving," she said as she brushed past me.

I walked into Jay's house and saw him eating breakfast.

"Who was that?" I asked him.  
"Hannah," Jay said.  
"What did you do with her?" I asked, afraid to find out the answer.

Jay POV- 

There's no point in lying anymore I've been caught.

"I slept with her," I said calmly looking at anything but her. After a few seconds I looked at Alex and saw her going to sit down on the couch. I could see tears in her eyes. The truth should come out now.

Alex POV- 

Oh my god. I mean I've heard rumors Jay was cheated on me, but I didn't want to believe them. I sat there and started to cry.

"Why?" I asked.  
"What?" Jay said.  
"Why did you do it?" I said still not looking at him.  
"Why not you've cheated on me too Alex."  
"No I haven't Jay," I said truthfully.  
"Yeah you did. Towerz told me you slept with him and who knows how many more," Jay yelled.

I looked up at Jay with tears and mascara running down my cheeks.

Jay POV- 

I looked at Alex and saw hurt in her eyes. Hurt I caused. I knew at that moment she didn't cheat on me. I saw how much I had hurt her by sleeping with Hannah, and the other girls she'll find out about eventually.

"You believe Towerz," she asked me.  
"Yes," I said.  
"Let me tell you something Jay. He tried to sleep with me, almost raped me, but some guy hit him over the head and I got away," Alex said.  
"He what?" I said so angry.  
"Yeah, I've never cheated on you Jay."  
"I know that now."  
"How many others?"  
"Alot," I said.  
"Oh, bye," she said hurrily.

She got up to leave, but I grabbed arm.

"Alex, please don't go," I said desperately.  
"No Jay I can't do this now," Alex said starting to cry.

Alex POV- 

I can't tell him I'm pregnant. That makes me cry hard. So hard I fall to the ground. I feel Jay catch me.

"What's wrong Alex?" he asked.  
"Nothing," I lied.  
"Yes there is something wrong."  
"I'm leaving. We're over Jay. Please don't call me or talk to me at school it will be to hard."

I ran out of his house, to mine, into my room, and curled up on my bed and cried. I heard my mom walk in and could tell she was sober.

"What's wrong Alex?" she said.  
"Jay and I broke up Mom. He cheated on me," I sobbed.

She hugged me and just let me cry.

Jay POV- 

I lost her. The one good thing in my life and she's gone. I'm even crying over her. This is going to be so hard.

The Next Day At School-

Jay POV- 

Sean came up to me in shop class.

"Jay, I just heard man," Sean said.  
"Heard me and Alex split?" I asked.

Sean didn't hear me and continued on.

"Should I say what are you going to do or Congratulations?"  
"Congrats about what?"  
"Alex."  
"Huh?" I asked confused.  
"She's pregnant."  
"What?" I yelled.  
"It's all around school."  
"Oh."

I walked out of shop class and saw Alex on the steps outside school.

"Is it true?" I yelled angrily from behind her.  
"What?" she asked quietly, not looking at me.  
"Are you pregnant?"

She looked up at me shocked.

Alex POV- 

Oh my god, he knows.

_Thanks to-_

_Unwanted Souless Freak  
zanni  
VinsBaby1989  
caramelswirl11  
semmafan  
XxXCocoPuffXxX  
rollinx3  
CassiSteelfan120  
americanqtxox11_

_-for reviewing my story_


End file.
